


Some Things Are Out of Our Control

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus Crash, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t think it’s too graphic?, I feel I’m breaking some rules, Idk my description of graphic can vary, Injured Kozume Kenma, Injured Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m very tired so there may be mistakes, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Recovery, THERE’S A SECOND CHAPTER AS I PROMISED!, Twoshot, Whump, Whumptober 2020, and it’s either major or minor injury, basically everyone in Nekoma is injured, but skimmed over, injuries, prompts, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: His DS lay shut on the bus floor, fragments of glass surrounding it. Someone’s bleeding hand was close to it...why was it there?Kenma’s head ached and something warm was trickling down the side of his head, hair sticking to his temple.“Kenma? Kenma!” Someone’s hands were hovering near his face before they gripped his chin and lifted his face up.________________________________________Whumptober 2020Prompts: Stabbed/Bus Crash
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954654
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I swear I’ll be back with a second chapter on this one, but until I do write it, this’ll stay as a one shot. 
> 
> 2) I won’t be writing all the prompts from Whumptober like I planned. Studies and revision got in the way and I can’t keep up with both (so I have to prioritise my studies).  
> What I have done is combined a bunch of prompts into a fics (I feel like it’s cheating but I’m making an exception for this year). 
> 
> 3) For this one I feel like I’m skirting the first prompt but I swear it’ll make more sense once I make a second chapter. 
> 
> 4) Leave a kudos and a comment :)
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

His DS lay shut on the bus floor, fragments of glass surrounding it. Someone’s bleeding hand was close to it...why was it there? 

Kenma’s head ached and something warm was trickling down the side of his head, hair sticking to his temple. 

“Kenma? Kenma!” Someone’s hands were hovering near his face before they gripped his chin and lifted his face up. His eyes met Kai’s.

The bus felt like it was spinning even though he was sure it had stopped -probably because something had smashed the front area to pieces and there was metal sticking out in several places- wait there was metal sticking out of several places?

“K-Kai?” Kenma mumbled, bringing a hand to wipe away the substance trickling down his face- it came back red. His eyes widened before darting back to meet Kai’s.  
“What happened?”

“Someone crashed into us,” the vice captain explained.  
“Everyone is injured to some extent and Coach Nekomata is unconscious.” 

“No one died?” 

“No one has died.” Kenma felt the unspoken ‘yet’ in the air. 

He remembered it being light outside the last time he looked out of the window; the beginnings of a sunset now showed in the shattered windows. It was autumn, so once the sun went down it would be them and their jackets to keep warm.

“Any idea where we are?” He asked.

“Somewhere between the west motorway exit to Tokyo and the junction.”

The only thing that had stopped Kenma from falling forward was his seatbelt, but he needed to get up and see what was going on, so he unbuckled it and stood up. 

“Kenma wait-” Kai warned, however he was too late.  
Dizziness slammed into him full force and he crumpled back into his seat.  
“-try not to move too much, you might have a concussion.” He blearily caught onto the last words Kai said before he moved away to where some others were. 

Slowly turning around, he noticed Shibayama lying on the seat next to him, his hand close to the DS, a drop of blood next to the device. 

Slowly moving forward, he picked up his DS and stuffed it in his pocket before moving Shibayama’s limp hand onto the seat, making sure the wound wasn’t in contact with the seat and the blood flow was downwards. That would help the blood coagulate right? 

He wasn’t sure, Kuroo had always been better at the science stuff. Wait- Kuroo! Where was he? 

He was sorely tempted to stand up and find his boyfriend, but fear of passing out from standing suddenly stopped him. 

He had to think this through rationally. 

What was the last thing he remembered? The bus had definitely been moving and everyone was doing something; Yaku and Kai had been debating something with Lev and Yamamoto, the two of them being rowdy together and giving Kenma a headache; Fukunaga had been listening to music and Shibayama and Inuoka were fanboying about something.  
Kuroo had stood up to get to the front, muttering something about motion sickness and needing a bag (Kenma had told him to take a motion sickness pill but Kuroo insisted he’d be fine) before the bus jolted and his head smacked into something before it all went dark. 

Who did he know was alive or at least in the wrecked bus?  
Shibayama was near him, Yaku was tending to Lev who had several shards of glass in his arm, Fukunaga was calming down a teary-eyed Inuoka, and Yamamoto was at the front of the bus with Kai and Kuroo. 

He slowly stood up and stumbled towards them, careful to avoid glass and sharp pieces of metal sticking out from the sides. 

When he was close enough, he noticed Coach Nekomata was in a lying position on the front seat with a red piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like it was from a Nekoma jacket and that Kai was calling someone-

“Kuro?” His boyfriend was sitting down on the seat opposite to Nekomata, hair as messy as always but face serious and concerned.

“Kenma! You’re awake! Wait sit back down, you shouldn’t be standing.” It didn’t look like Kuroo was seriously injured; there were a few grazes on his face and his jacket was torn in a couple of places but Kenma couldn’t see anything else, not with Kuroo’s jacket covering his lap.

“Stop fretting over me Kuroo, I’m alright.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You literally have blood on the side of your face,” he pointed out.

“Are you two done?” Kai asked. “‘Cause there are ambulances coming now.”

“There are?!” Several people exclaimed from the back. “How long until they arrive?” Kuroo asked.

“The receiver said around 15 minutes to half an hour.” 

Kenma sighed with relief before sitting down in the seat behind Kuroo’s, head aching yet again. 

Now that he had time to take in the situation, it hit him how exhausted he was. They had faced off against Nohebi a few hours ago and Daishou had blocked enough of their spikes from Yamamoto and Lev that Kenma needed to do more dumps. 

“Ne, Kenma,” Kuroo was lightly tapping the side of his head. 

“What?”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

He was about to reply when he realised Kuroo would have checked on him as soon as possible and seen his head injury immediately, the blood causing him to worry. It wasn’t like Kuroo was afraid of blood, the guy loved science and would be one of the most willing to dissect something, it’s more when Kenma is injured that he freaks out. Kenma nodded instead.

The sun had set by the time the ambulances arrived, all of them shivering at some degree. 

Coach Nekomata was taken to the first ambulance and Shibayama to the second since the poor first year hadn’t woken up, however the 3rd years made sure everyone else was taken care of before they were seen to. 

Kenma walked slowly to one of the ambulances with Kuroo, him being there to help Kenma keep steady and talk to the medic since Kenma’s social anxiety was worse around more people.

He’d also have to give a report to the medic, having been the first person conscious after the crash. 

“Does this hurt?” Kenma winced as the medic pressed an alcohol-soaked swap to his clean temple, gripping Kuroo’s hand more firmly than needed. He nodded. “Apologies, but I need to make sure this won’t become infected.” 

The medic carried out the rest of the procedure before telling Kenma not to sleep for a few hours in case he had a mild concussion. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave for now, however you’re gonna have to come back to the hospital in this ambulance, alright?” They both nodded before heading back down the ramp. 

“Uh, sir?” Kenma turned around. “You left your device in here.” Oh, his DS. It must’ve fallen out when he sat down. 

“I’ll get it,” Kuroo called out before jogging back up the ramp. 

All Kenma did was close his eyes briefly in attempt to gather his thoughts before he head a loud ‘thump!’ and Kuroo was lying facedown on the ambulance floor, a medic that had treated Kenma next to him in seconds. 

“Kuro!” Kenma hurried up the ramp, kneeling beside his boyfriend as the medic turned him over onto his back.  
“What happened?” He was given no response except for a groan. 

“Sasaki!” The medic called out -probably to their partner- as they rolled up Kuroo’s left jogging bottom leg, revealing a mess of torn cloth and blood. How long had Kuroo been dealing with this? 

“A-ah...it hurts...” Kuroo gritted out, left hand weakly but frantically moving to find anything to hold onto. 

“Kuro.” Kenma put his hand in the middle blocker’s, squeezing it and comforting Kuroo to the best of his ability. 

What a mess this day had become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma disliked the strong smell of antiseptic hospitals stank of; it was too sharp and gave him a headache more often than not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It took me a bit of time to update, but here we are! 
> 
> 2) I have exams literally next week, I can’t afford to fail these either. I won’t be posting until after November 5th, so, unfortunately, the Whumptober 2020 series is going to be delayed as well as the Haikyuu Angst Week (this is only my entries, the actual weeks will happen on schedule 😂).
> 
> 3) I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Leave a kudos and a comment!

Kenma disliked the strong smell of antiseptic hospitals stank of; it was too sharp and gave him a headache more often than not. He also disliked the repetitive hum of the machines and bright ward lights, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Sitting in a chair next to Kuroo’s bed, Kenma noticed his screen flashing ‘GAME OVER’ and sighed, saving before turning the DS off. There was no point in playing if he was distracted. 

The ER had been busy when he had arrived, many people being rushed around on stretchers -Kuroo included- but he’d been guided to the waiting room with the remaining Nekoma team. 

The EMT’s made sure they were all seen be doctors before leaving them be with cups of water, asking if they were able to contact their parents of if the hospital needed to do it. 

Kenma had called his mother to explain what had happened and yes, he was fine, but he refused to be picked up because he was staying with Kuroo for as long as possible; she could come pick him up in the morning.  
Kenma assumed the hospital had called Kuroo’s father, however he called as well to say that he was staying with Kuroo, since the poor man was in South Korea and wouldn’t be able to book a flight that would be in Japan until the next day. 

“K-Kenma?” He startled out of his thoughts, looking at the bed to see Kuroo conscious and reaching a hand out towards him. 

“Hey,” he murmured, holding his boyfriend’s hand. “Do you want water?” 

“That’d be nice.” 

The next few minutes were spent catching Kuroo up about what happened when he collapsed, the captain also asking about the team and if everyone was alright. 

“How’d you stay so calm when you knew you had an injury?” Kenma blurted out, the question having been eating at him since he arrived at the hospital. Kuroo blinked before fiddling with his IV.

“I’m the captain, so I have to remain calm to set an example.” Kenma raised his eyebrow. “But it’s true! You woke up and no one was panicking right? Sure, Inuoka was crying, but no one was panicking because we had some semblance of control.” 

“But why hide your injury? Did Kai or Yaku know?”

“Of course they knew, I wouldn’t have been able to hide it from either of them if I tried,” Kuroo laughed quietly, “besides, they would’ve questioned why I wasn’t checking on you every 2 minutes. I couldn’t have walked that much, not without losing a lot of blood.” 

“You still lost enough that you fainted.”

“That’s not the point. Anyways...” Kuroo muttered something under his breath. 

“I didn’t hear that.”

“...I didn’t want to worry you.” Kenma’s heart warmed at the fact Kuroo tried not to concern him, but he didn’t want his boyfriend keeping potentially life-threatening secrets from him.

“That’s sweet and I appreciate the thought, but if it’s possible that it’s gonna kill you, then I want to know,” he replied. 

“Of course kitten.” 

The next month was rough, all of them recovering from injuries and getting back into the swing of things. There were days when Kuroo winced from putting weight on his injured thigh and he had to take a break and when Lev wore bandages across his arm instead of leaving it bare, but they managed and healed. 

The 3rd years, despite being given a brief reprieve because of the crash, were still swamped in homework and tests, all of them having taken at least one practice off to catch up with work. 

Kenma spent more time with Kuroo, playing his games whilst lying against his boyfriend’s lanky form and sometimes helping him with English work, it being one of Kenma’s best subjects. 

Months passed with Nekoma becoming closer, often spending time together off-court, and they made it to the qualifiers. 

“Oya?”

“Oya oya?” 

Their current challenge? Beating Fukuroudani and becoming Tokyo’s first representative. 

Game on.


End file.
